


My last words to you

by Annacrane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Grisha Yeager, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Armin Arlert, Child Eren Yeager, Dead Carla Yeager, Eremin - Freeform, Eren in Denial, Grisha's Good Parenting, Hange ships it, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teenager Armin Artlert, Teenager Eren Jaeger, Time Skips, eventual Eremin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annacrane/pseuds/Annacrane
Summary: An Eremin fanfiction. Eren had met the blond boy in Pre-School and from there, they stuck together like glue, almost never being seen without the other. Going to each other's houses, having sleepovers together and doing whatever friends (basically boyfriends) do.Or at least, that was how it happened before the Tragedy in High school.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Eren Jaeger

Eren Jaeger was by no means a bad child, just floating in between. While he could sit down quietly under the dinner table and play with his train and entertain himself for hours, he could also be clawing at your legs, begging for some attention. He was a rough kid, at least 2 scrapes on his body at all times, dirt stains on his pants, and a bandaid somewhere on his body.

Eren was always happy in his little 3 person family, in their small and humble home. Eren’s father, Grisha Jaeger, was Shiganshina’s best doctor (mind you they didn’t have a lot of doctors to begin with). Eren had always admired and looked up to his dad, being proud that he was the son of the best doctor in the town. He had always wanted to imitate his dad; if he read his newspaper while drinking coffee on the couch, Eren would grab the pages that his dad was finished with and read it while drinking a juice box. If his dad read his detector textbooks, Eren would match his expression while reading his picture.

...

“Daddy daddy!” Eren called out to his dad, running up to him while his dad while he was reading his newspaper on the couch “I’m gonna be just like you when I grow up! I will do all of the saving just like you when I get older!” The young boy said with a huge smile on his face.

Eren was 3 here, but he was already so determined on what he wanted to do. In his logic, his daddy was super smart so why wouldn’t he want to be just like him. He could hear everyone calling his Dad one of the best doctors out theorem so there was no reason in his mind not to be like him

The man looked down at his son with an endearing smile on his face. “SO you want to be like your old man, huh?” Grisha asked, the young boy immediately reacted with frantic head nods. “Well, you better start working hard and make everyone proud.” Grisha said with a smile, ruffling Eren’s head all the while.

It may have been an insignificant interaction, but that conversation fueled him in life, giving him more purpose….at least before *he* came along.

...

His mom, Carla, was his best (and only friend). When going to the park, even though Eren was very extroverted and loved talking, he was also a bit shy and rough around the edges, causing him to never make friends with the other kids. But, his mom was always there by his side cheering him up. Always pushing him on the swings, catching him at the end of the slide and playing hopscotch with him.

To Eren, his mother was the face of everything he wanted to be as a person; kind, caring, and the light in a dark room. He saw how the people in the town always knew Carla, and how they complimented her for her kindness and compassion. It was like Carla was known for being the town’s angel; feeding the homeless and stray cats, working at food banks on the weekends, and always donating spare cash to charities, everyone in the town wanted to be like her. They had always called Grisha a lucky man, managing to charm Carla when they were in highschool even though all the guys there were constantly swooning over her, and married her after they both graduated from college.

Carla had studied to become a veterinarian, always having an affinity for animals ever since she was young, always wanting to help them out. Eren loved to go to the Clinic with her on Fridays, being able to get in the dog pens and play with all the puppies. He had always begged his mom to be able to take one home with them, but with Grisha always at work and her always at the Clinic, they weren’t able to.

…

“Mommy mommy!” Eren said while running up and jumping onto his mom's lap while she sat on the armchair. “How do I be nice like you?” He asked his mom with wide, innocent eyes.

Carla sweetly laughed at this question, finding it cute that Eren at his age would care about something like this. “Well, deep in your heart, do you want to be nice to people?”

Eren looked at her with a confused look, being only 3, he didn’t really know what she meant by that. But, he tried to give her an answer “Umm...I think so?”

“Well then, you are already just as nice as me, what counts is that you act on that kindness.” Carla said as she stood up with Eren in her arms, and kissed him on the forehead.

This also was a very simple interaction for Eren, but he will remember this conversation for the rest of his life, always trying to act upon it.

He had enough energy in his tiny body to power the entire small town of Shiganshina. Basically everyone living there knew that Carla Jaeger had her hands full with that kid. But, she still loved him to pieces, always playing with him in the yard and listening to his imaginative stories. She had got it into Eren’s head that no matter how many or how little friends Eren had, she will always be his number one supporter...and that she will always be there for him.

At least...that’s how it was supposed to be before the tragedy came.


	2. Armin Arlert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of Armin Arert.

Armin Arlert, the child that every mother wanted theirs to act like. It seemed like little Armin could do no wrong. He was quiet, loved to read and learn, and to top it all off, he was damn cute.With his big bright blue eyes, golden blond bob haircut, cute upturned nose and small stature; he was the epitome of childhood innocence. Anyone who looked at him could never really say no to him. He was extremely cute...and he knew it.

Being as smart as him at three years old, he knew that people couldn’t say no to him, and he always used that to his advantage. It was always simple things, like asking to stay up past his bedtime to finish his book, or getting to eat cookies before dinner. But to him, it seemed like he could do anything if he feigned innocence and pretended he didn’t know what he was doing. But in the end, he was a nice and caring child in the end and didn’t use these ‘powers’ to do anything bad.

Armin lived happily in his small home with his Grandpa. Armin didn’t know where his parents were, his only sight of him being in the picture frames on his Grandpa’s dresser; and frankly, he didn’t want or need to know where they were, all he knew was that he was happy with his Grandpa. 

…

“Grandpa Grandpa!” Armin suddenly shouted as he emerged from where he was reading under the living room table. That spot had become his favorite spot to read in due to it’s privacy.

“Hm, what is it, my boy?” Grandpa Artlert asked the blond.

“In this book i'm reading, the character has a Mommy and Daddy, where are my Mommy and Daddy?” Armin asked with a puzzled expression. He had seen the kids around town holding hands with their Moms and Dads, so he didn’t understand why he couldn’t as well. He knew every kid had a Mom and Dad, so he figured he must hove one himself

Grandpa Artlet had a shocked expression at the sudden question. He knew that someday he would have to explain where the kid’s parents are, but he didn’t expect that at the age of 3, Armin would ask the question. He knew that he had to tread lightly, in fear of making the kid upset. Grandpa Arlets knew that Armin was extremely smart for his age, but he was still a kid and he needed to be careful.

“Well...your parents were always free souls, and loved to travel all around the world before you were born. Even after you were born, they still loved to travel, though, they knew that bringing you along would be hard on you since you are so young.” He had taken a pause in his talk to gauge Armin’s expression to see if he was saying the right things to the boy.

When he saw that Armin’s eyes were lit up and his face was in awe, he knew that he was saying the right things to the boy and took that as a sign to keep going.  
“So, when you were one, they had left me to take care of you, so they could continue their dreams of traveling the world.”

“Wait” Armin suddenly interrupted “So...they didn’t love me enough to take me along..?” Armin’s face suddenly dropped and tears had quickly sprung into his eyes.

Armin had always been a sensitive boy, wearing his emotions on his sleeves and quick to go to tears or laughter. Grandpa Arlert suddenly widened his sudden change in emotion. He knew that he had to tread the waters lightly in fear of hurting him even more.

“No no, Armin, not that at all.” Grandpa Arlert said slowly, carefully studying Armin’s expression as he spoke “It’s the fact that they loved and cared for you so much that they wanted you to live a normal and happy life.”

Armin’s expression once again lifted, and Grandpa Arlert sighed in relief. 

“I wanna travel the world just like them! I wanna see everything!” Armin suddenly said while subtly bouncing up and down. Grandpa Arlert laughed lightly at the boy, lifted him up in his arms, and kissed his forehead.

That interaction was a very simple one, but also very important in shaping Armin as a person. It had given him a purpose in life: Wanting to see the whole world. He loved reading books about the ocean and sea life, about the wonders of the world and different cultures. And that’s all that he needed in life...at least until *he* came along

...

Armin Grandpa, also known throughout the town as Grandfather Arlert, was the community’s appointed Grandpa. All the children came to him when he and Armin went to the parks to do things that Grandpa’s would do; like tie their shoes and tell them stories. Grandpa Arlert never minded the kids attention on him, he had enough parental love to go around. And Armin never minded it either, most people guessed that it was due to the kindness running in the family.

Even though Armin usually had many kids around him due to his Grandpa, he could never get the courage to make a single friend. Kids never seemed to want to talk about what was happening in his stories or the ocean, and that was Armin’s only conversation topic! Everywhere he went, you could see him with at least one book in his hand, and all the other kids seemed to think that weird. But, the other mothers had thought that it was adorable.

…

“Oh, Arlert!” One mother had called out the Armin’s Grandpa when they were at the park. Armin’s Grandpa never really brought him to the park for the social interaction, but just for the fresh air and to not keep him so cooped in the house reading all day. But, all Armin ends up doing at the park is continuing to read.

When the mother called out, Armin looked up at her and took note of her features. He had a low ponytail that rested on her right shoulder. She was wearing a long dark red skirt that went down to her ankles, and a faded yellow long sleeve shirt to match. He could tell when he looked at her face that she was extremely nice and patient

The mother had approached the two and suddenly asked with a tired sigh, “Arlert, how do you get your young boy to sit so quietly, I can’t get mine to even sit to put his clothes on.” It sounded like she was complaining about her son, she still had a soft smile on her face.

Grandpa Artlert had laughed at that, “Oh no, it ‘s not anything that I'm doing, Armin loves to read on his own will, I'm thankful for that at least.”

“Are you serious? Well… you sure got lucky with yours” The mother had said to him. Armin still couldn’t detect any hint of anger or annoyance in her voice as she said that.

Suddenly, near the swings, there were children screaming angrily. The three of them had looked at the commotion, and it looked like it was two kids fighting and a crowd of kids surrounding them. The mother had taken a step to look closer and the fight then suddenly gasped.

“Wait, that’s my son that is fighting, I’ve got to go!” She said while running towards the kids, not looking back at the two to see their response.

That was a simple interaction, but it was a small start to something even greater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter! I really tried hard to make this longer, and it is over 1000 words^^, that may not seem like alot but in my eyes, it is so much! 
> 
> Voice any complaints you have! Comments and kudos appreciated^^


	3. Hange, the Best Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange the babysitter's introduction!

Eren:

For little Eren, he had always seen on his cartoons kids talking about going to Preschool and things like that, but he had never associated it as something that he would actually need to do. In his mind, he was already super happy in his home; with his toys and his parents, so he saw no point in going. In his mind, being around a bunch of kids that he knew that he would just get in fights with (fighting was his middle name) was completely pointless. He has figures he could skip straight into Kindergarten, but his Mom had different plans.

And beside, even though he didn’t have any friends his age, he considered his babysitter, Hange, better than any snotty brat friend that he could get.

Hange could only be described as very...eccentric. She had the energy in her that could rival his. It was like they were a perfect match; Hange always had something in mind that could keep Eren occupied long enough for Grisha to get home from work and Carla to get home from doing errands or get back from the Vet clinic. Whether it would be doing one of their ‘science experiments’ together (that was banned from the house after there was a purple stain on the ceiling that wouldn’t come out for a week no matter how hard Carla scrubbed) or they would play pretend (Hange was always the big bad dragon since they always did the best impressions).

...

They had found Hange for babysitting when Eren and his Mom were on one of their trips to the park. Eren was only two at the time, but was convinced that he was a big boy and didn’t need his Mom to play with him all the time. 

So in a show of his newfound independence, Eren was under the slide and was sliding his two toy trucks around, when he saw Hange sitting on the bench with a tube of bubbles in her hand. He had quickly forgotten the trucks in his hand in favor of that bottle of bubbles. They were in a neon green long cylinder container, with a green dinosaur handle. Being a young, two year old boy, it matched all the criteria of what he considered cool at the time. Being so young at the time, he didn’t really have a fined tuned moral compass, and all his head told him was to:

“Get the bubbles”

So, even though normal two year olds have a lack of class and grace, his plan went unnaturally well. Though, there wasn’t even a plan to begin with, he would just wait until she put it down on the bench next to her, and he would sneak and get them. So, that’s exactly what he did, wait. Fortunately for him, unfortunately for Hange, she had put them down about five minutes later, so he had quickly put down his trucks, snatched the bubbles, then quickly went down to where he was previously sitting.

He waited for a few seconds to see if the lady would notice, and when no one came up to him to condemn him for his thievery, he grinned a toothy smile and opened up the bubbles. He already knew how to use them since on the rare occasion when his mom got him bubbles, she would show Eren how to use them. He was especially careful with these, making sure that none of the liquid inside spilled.

He took out the wand after shaking up the bottle a little bit and blew into it, eyes lighting up and all of the bubbles of various sizes popping out of it. He capped the bottle and quickly got onto his knees and took to popping all of the one that he could.

He had gotten through a few rounds of this before he felt a light tap on his shoulders. His eyes widened a bit, knowing what that tap had meant. His mother never tapped his shoulders when wanting his attention, she usually called his name. Kids were more rougher when wanting to grab people’s attention so that was immediately marked off the list, and that could only mean one thing...the lady.

The boy had slowly turned his head around and looked up at the lady, taking notes on her appearance. The lady had messy auburn hair tied up in a high ponytail, oval shaped glasses that vaguely resemble goggles, wide brown eyes and, strangely, had a wide smile on her face. All in all, little Eren was a little creeped out by her.

“Hey there little one, I see you like my bubbles there!” She basically shouted towards him while pointing towards the container in his hands, “But, stealing isn’t very nice is it?”

“N-no…” Eren muttered guiltily while looking down towards the sand next to his knees. It looked like his faulty moral compass finally kicked in and he finally was starting to feel bad for his actions.

The lady had looked down at the little boy’s sad face and cackled loudly, startling the young boy. “Now now, don’t look so down there, Sweetpea.” She crouched down to better match the boy's height and ruffled his already messy hair. “You can play with the bubble-“

“Really! Thank you, Lady.” Eren suddenly shouted with a smile on his face, cutting her off in the middle of her sentence.

“Wait, but you didn’t let me finish my sentence!” Hange fake pouted. “You can play with the bubbles ONLY IF...lI get to play with you too.”

Eren had thought over it with a strangely serious face. He remembered how his mom always told him to never play with strangers, but being only two and his moral compass practically nonexistent, he ignored it.

“Ok lady!” Eren said after a bit with a smile on his face. “My name is Eren.” He had suddenly added.

“Ooo, I like that name! My name is Hange!”

And with that, a strange friendship started in that playground. Hange would blow the bubbles (she knew the best technique for getting the most bubbles with each blow) and Eren would run around as fast as he can and pop as many as he could at a time. After an hour, Eren’s mother finally walked up to the boy so they could go home since the sun was starting to go down.

“Eren, honey, it’s time to go home.” Carla said as she crouched to get the boy’s hand so they could start walking the path home. But, Eren suddenly whined and snatched his hand away from his mother’s, a face of shock going across Carla’s face.

“NO! I wanna keep playing with Miss Hange!”(Eren started calling her ‘Miss’ out of nowhere, and Hange loved it too much to correct the young boy) Eren had shouted, latching onto Hange’s leg with slight tears coming out of his eyes.

Hange realized how wrong this could be interpreted in the face of Carla, being a grown adult suddenly having an attachment with this woman’s two year old child, so she had quickly stood up and tried to explain herself.

“I’m so sorry for this ma’am, let me explain myself! You see, your son had taken the container of bubbles I had set down on the bench next to me, and started playing with it. “Hange started, most of the words just quickly tumbling out of her mouth. “So when I had realized that my bubbles were gone and saw that your son was the one that had taken them, I confronted him. Thinking for a second, Hange quickly added, “Not that I'm mad at your son or anything, it’s only natural that children take things that they like!”

While Hange was explaining herself like her life depended on it, Carla only looked at her with an interested (and somewhat amused) expression on her face. She just stayed back silent and watched as Hange scrambled to explain herself.

“SO I had told him that he could play with the bubbles, but in return, I could play with him as well. Now I KNOW that sounds bad, you know, some random stranger playing with your son, but I swear that my intentions were only innocent, since I saw that your son was playing alone and I thought that he would appreciate someone else to play with-” Hange’s semi-rant was suddenly cut off by Carla’s angelic laughter. Hange stopped and looked at her with a confused expression on her face.

“Ahaha, you can stop explaining yourself, it’s fine.” Carla said with a sweet smile on her face. “You don’t seem like that type of person, you look like someone trustworthy. And beside, if you were someone untrustworthy, I don’t think my little Eren would have gotten attached to you so quickly. He rarely likes people off the bat, and he doesn’t have any friends.”

Hange’s confusion quickly swapped with a feeling of pride within her, being told that she got along with this boy so quickly wasn’t a natural occurrence. She had always been told that she was naturally a people person, but he didn’t know if that could extend to kids.

“Mommy!” Eren suddenly whined, seemingly getting bored of just standing there, gaining both of the women’s attention. “I wanna play with Miss Hange more!”

Both women laughed at that cute statement. Carla looked towards Hange and pulled out a piece of paper, writing something down on it while Hange could only look at her in confusion at what the content of the writing was.

“Here you go.” Carla said when she was done writing, extending her hand with the slip of paper folded in it towards Hange, which the other woman took. “Here’s my number, if you want, you can come to my house and babysit little Eren, I’ve been...meaning to get a babysitter for him.” Carla said, getting a little sheepish at the end seeing how she was springing this on Hange suddenly.

Surprisingly, Hange looked down at the slip of paper, eyes lighting up at it all the while. She jerked her head up to look at Carla and exclaimed “OF COURSE! I would love to be this Honeybunch’s babysitter! He is a dear to be with, I swear I’ll be the best babysitter ever!” Hange exclaimed, slightly bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet

....

And that was the slightly strange story of how they had acquired Hange to become their babysitter. But, even though She was the bestest friend that Eren could have even as a young child, he was still forced to make new friends in his new Preschool he would be going to by his parents. But even though he was so reluctant to go, going to that Preschool would change his life...for better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! And Hange gets introduced. Hange seems like the type of person to me that would give a whole bunch of sweet nicknames to people.
> 
> I also forgot to mention, whenever I do "..." it is referencing something that happened in the past/is a flashback.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very appretiated! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! ^^ This is the first fanfic that I am sort of serious about!! Of course it will be about my favorite ship: Eremin. I hope y'all enjoy it, and please tell me if you have any complaints about it ^^


End file.
